Doorbell has been widely used in most families at the door entrance. The doorbell located outdoors may be pressed when a visitor arrives, such that a chime device located indoors may generate sound. The chime device has several different types, for example, some may produce sound by metal collision, while some may play melody through a speaker. The installation of the doorbell device often requires manual setting and adjustment corresponding to the various types of chime devices. Therefore it is an important subject in the industry to design a doorbell device that can determine the type of the chime device automatically.